It is known to use roller support frames in closed belt conveyor arrangements of this type as an essential part of the support structure of the conveyor arrangement. In the case of conveyor paths which extend level with the ground, the roller support frames have supports at their lower end by means of which they are anchored to a foundation. During inclined paths and other sections of the conveyor path in which supports are desired or possible only at comparatively great distances (from each other), so that not each individual roller support frame can be supported on the ground, the roller support frames are connected by means of longitudinal and diagonal struts to form a lattice tower-like structure which needs to be supported on the ground only at greater distances. Also in this case, the roller support frames are an essential part of the support structure of the conveyor arrangement.
These known closed belt conveyor arrangements have, among other things, the disadvantage that the construction and mounting cost of these arrangements is particularly great when the path of the conveyor changes in the horizontal or vertical direction. However, it is precisely the curving path which is one of the essential advantages of closed belt conveyor arrangements.